This is Part 2 of Glitches afternoon with Bodie
by dancecentral12
Summary: THis is jut the contiaution of Glitches Afternoon with Bodie. Glitch is redy to go all the way with his new found ove Bodie


This is the continuation of Glitches after noon with Bodie.

As Bodie whined and grinded on Glitches body, Glitches breathing became heavy and deep. Glitch felt a sensation rising in his trunks. He couldn't help it. This was his 1st time making love to a man. He enjoyed every minute of it. The passion the sweat the aura and euphoria it gave him.

Glitch was lying on his back. Bodie pushed all his weight on top of the kid. He started biting his neck. Glitch moaned and begged for more. After all the foreplay was over Glitch was really hard. He was leaking pre cum. Bodie knew this was Glitches 1st time. Bodie stopped and glitch looked at him confused.

"Why did you stop!" Glitch asked. "I was enjoying it "

"Before we continue, how far are you willing to go. ?" Asked Bodie. I know this is ur 1st time. And I don't want to hurt you. Bodie stated.

Glitch said "All the way."

Bodie got condoms and asked him, "do you want to top or bottom? "

With all the excitement Glitch said he'll bottom. So Bodie turned glitch on his stomach and pulled his swim trunks down revealing his average size hard cock and his nice size plump juicy butt.

"Man" said Bodie. "This is a nice piece of ass." Glitch turned red. Bodie started playing with Glitches ass and cock making Glitch writhe wigiuth excitement.. Bodie asked Glitch"are you ready to enter manhood?" Glitch knew it was now or never. He whispered "yes".

Bodie jerked Glitches meat and than he started to suck it. Glitch NEVER felt anything like this. Bodie played with the head of Glitches meat. Than Bodie swallowed glitches meat bobbed his head up and down causing Glitches eyes to roll in the back of his head. Bodie slurpped and gagged for like 7 minutes causing Glitch to writhe in pure ecstasy. Glitch couldn't speak it felt so good. Glitches meat started to pulse. Bodie knew that feeling. Bodie stopped sucking and let Glitch blow his 1st creamy load. On his chest.

"If you think that was good , wait till I pound that tight ass of yours" Bodie smirked. Glitch looked at his chest and than at Bodie and realized he had sex for the 1st time. It felt good. " am i still a virgin" asked Glitch.

Bodie laughed and said "half way".

" Well i wanna go all the way "I said glitch.

Bodie was waiting for those words. He pulled down his speedos and threw them to the side. Glitch saw that Bodies meat was WAY bigger than his. Bodie slipped on a condom grabbed some lube and threw glitch on his back. Bodie licked Glitches ass hole and gently pushed a finger in. Glitch moaned in pain and pleasure. Bodie did this for about 10 minutes. He was getting Glitch used to having foreign objects in his ass. Than he inserted 2 fingers and than finally 3. Glitch eyes were in the back of his head. Bodie knew that Glitch was very sensitive.

"You ready for the real thing now "I whispered Bodie.  
Glitch moaned "YES"

Bodie put his muscular body on top of Glitch and hugged him. Than he slowly pushed the head of his meat into Glitches ass. Glitched screamed. Bodie immediately stopped. Glitch gasped for air. Bodie told him that the 1st few seconds are the worst.

Glitch told Bodie he was scared. Bodie wanted to continue but didn't want to hurt Glitch. He stopped but he wanted more. Glitch had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work.

"How about I squeeze ur hand when i feel pain" said Glitch. "Its something my mom did when I went to the doctor to go get shots" he said embrassed.

Bodie agreed to it. He held Glitches hand and told him he was going to push it in. Glitch nodded his head . When Bodie pushed again Glitched whimpered and tears fell from his face. Glitched squeezed Bodies hand with all his might. He could feel Bodie thick meat entering his hole. When Bodie got past the entry point he felt Glitches body go limp. Than he knew it was in and started to push in and out nice and slow.

Glitch moaned because it never felt so good.  
"Oohhh oohhh ohhh eee ahhh yess harder deeper faster" He writhed and squirmed as Bodie screwed away.

Bodie became super agressive and pounded away. Glitch couldnt take no more. His tiny body had reached its limit. He begged Bodie to stop but Bodie hadn't reached his limit. He pounded harder and harder Glitched body went numb from the pain of the pleasure he was receiving.

Bodie said "okay Glitch you didn't feel anything yet. " Glitch looked so confused. He was nervous. "Bodie what do you mean"

Bodie laughed. "You'll feel"  
Glitch begged him to stop. Bodie told him to trust him. Bodie pushed his meat in glitches ass in an put glitch on his side. Bodie pushed in on the 3rd time he pushed he hit Glitches "spot". Glitch lost his breath and shook uncontrollably. This was his ultimate pleasure. It didnt even hurt. Everytime Bodie hit the spot Glitch eyes rolled causing him to black out.

Bodie felt that he was coming to the climax. he pushed as hard as he could . Glitch screamed and moaned and pure ecstasy. Bodie was about to cum. He pulled out and jerked off and exploded a massive load on Glitches face. Bodie moaned. And slapped glitch on his ass.

Glitch laid in Bodie bed motionless. Just breathing. Bodie asked if he was ok.

The pure look of satisfaction made Bodie happy. Glitch crawled over to Bodie and put his head on his muscular chest. Glitch played with Bodies nipples with his finger. Bodie looked down and stared into Glitches eyes. He saw the sparkle in the little boys'. Bodie was shocked when Glitch hugged him.

"Thanks" he said. Bodie smiled and said "anytime".

Glitch eyes became heavy and drifted off into deep sleep. Bodie looked down. Glitch snuggled up. Bodie reached down and got a blanket and fell asleep with Glitch, holding him never to let him go. Tears drifted down both their faces. Glitch said in his sleep "I think I found love". .. .


End file.
